Guíame
by Emma.Reads
Summary: '¿Podrías decirme dónde queda el baño' Miré hacia el enorme cartel que colgaba sobre mi cabeza y rezaba "Baños". Volví a mirarlo a él. 'No creo que necesites mi ayuda para encontrarlos'. Me volví a girar, pero dos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura. 'Oh, sí. Sí que la necesito', lo oí murmurar, antes de que sus labios se apretaran contra los míos.


_Bella POV._

-Llegamos, pequeña.-Me bajé de mi Volkswagen rápidamente, y abrí la una de las puertas traseras.

-¿Mami?

-¿Sí, bebé?-Le pregunté a mi hija mientras la ayudaba a bajar del coche, cargando con su minúscula mochila de Tweety.

-Cuando vuelva a casa, ¿Papi estará de regreso?-Me mordí el labio, pensando en una respuesta simple.

No podría decirle a mi niña que su papi no volvería hasta dentro cinco meses.

-Él volverá pronto. No sé si hoy, o mañana. Pero será pronto-Le sonreí a mi hermosa hija, mientras caminábamos tomadas de la mano hacia la entrada de la guardería.

Luego de depositar un beso en una de su regordeta mejilla, le entregué la mochila y me puse de pie.

-Estaré esperándote a la salida, Nessie.

-Adiós, mami.-Vi desaparecer a mi niña en las puertas de la guardería mientras sentía cómo mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Sorbí por la nariz y volví a mi coche cuando la vista se me empañó, respirando hondo para recobrar la compostura.

Siempre me pasaba lo mismo cada vez que Nessie preguntaba por su padre.

Me era imposible no sentir ese enorme vacío en el estómago al pensar en él. Esa sensación de que algo faltaba en mi vida. Y no había nada, ni nadie que pudiera cambiar eso. Sólo él.

_Pero a él no le importa._

Cierto. A él le importaban mucho más la cotización del dólar o la posición económica de su empresa, que la felicidad de su hija, o su esposa.

Y a pesar de eso, yo lo seguía amando.

¿Estúpida? Por supuesto.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi marido. Y a pesar de lo que la gente decía, nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza divorciarme.

No soportaba la idea de vivir sin él.

_Lo único que tienes de él es una llamada por teléfono a la semana._

Eso también era cierto. Pero nunca podría vivir sin la ronca voz de mi marido en el teléfono, o sus sorpresivos envíos de flores, o sus pequeños mensajes de texto. Esos que me enviaba en algún arranque de romanticismo, deseándome un buen día, y diciéndome que me amaba.

Justo como el que me había enviado esta mañana.

Saqué el teléfono móvil del bolsillo, y releí el último mensaje de texto de mi bandeja de entrada.

'_Buen día, preciosa. Ya falta un día menos para que vuelva a casa. Mándale un enorme beso a Nessie de mi parte. Las amo'._

Se me escapó una pequeña lágrima, y me apresuré a enjuagármela.

Lo amo. Y esperaría lo que tuviera que esperar para volver a estar junto a él. Bien. Juntos, y felices.

Con un suspiro, decidí dejar de flotar en mis pensamientos y puse en marcha el motor del auto.

Llegué al museo, estacionando el coche en el área de empleados, y me encaminé hacia una de las salidas laterales.

¿Olvidé mencionarlo? Soy guía en el Museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York. Algo que desagradaba en sobremanera a mi esposo, ya que según él, podría vivir cómoda y holgadamente sin tener que mover ni un dedo.

Lo que él no entendía es que yo necesitaba mi trabajo, porque aunque sea por un rato, podía olvidarme de todo, y concentrarme solamente en el grupo de personas que esperaban una explicación de mi parte.

-Ángela.-Saludé a una de mis compañeras de trabajo, y caminé con rapidez hacia los cambiadores.

-Bells, sé que tu turno no empieza hasta dentro de media hora, pero, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de atender al grupo de las diez? Están esperándome hace quince minutos, y deberás necesito irme. Lucy tiene anginas.-Observé la angustiada cara de mi compañera, y le sonreí alentadoramente.

-Claro, no hay problema. Tú me cubriste la otra vez que Nessie tuvo fiebre. Anda, vete. Espero que Lucy se mejore.

-Eres un ángel, Isabella-Solté una risa y la vi alejarse rápidamente de allí.

Me coloqué una camiseta que rezaba el nombre del museo en el frente, y mi nombre estaba bordado en la parte superior derecha.

Caminé hacia un grupo de personas que se encontraban esperando, impacientes, a su guía.

-Buenos días, soy Isabella Swan y hoy seré su guía en el Museo de Historia Natural. Síganme por aquí-Giré sobre mis talones, con un grupo de 15 personas siguiendo mis pasos.- El Museo Americano de Historia Natural fue fundado en 1869, siendo Theodore Roosevelt Sr. uno de sus fundadores. El Museo cuenta con dioramas que representan el hábitat de los mamíferos de África, Asia y América del Norte, un modelo a tamaño completo de una ballena azul suspendida en el Salón de la vida oceánica, una enorme pieza de 31 toneladas del meteorito de Cape York , y "Estrella de la India" , el mayor zafiro estrella tallado del mundo. También dispone de una colección que ocupa un piso entero dedicado a mostrar la evolución de los vertebrados. El Museo cuenta además con amplias colecciones antropológicas: Pueblos de Asia, la población del Pacífico, El hombre en África, indios americanos y nativos americanos y colecciones de México y América Central.-Comencé a parlotear, con el tan conocido discurso que ya me sabía de memoria. Me giré sobre mis talones al alcanzar una de las grandes puertas del museo.

El aliento se me quedó atorado en la garganta cuando un hombre, de cabellos cobrizos y hermosos ojos verdes, apareció caminando detrás del grupo.

-Lo siento, me atrasé.-Su voz. Cielos, esa voz… Ronca, sexi y sumamente varonil, con un toque de dulzura en ella.

-No importa. Recién comenzamos-No sé cómo lo logré, pero las palabras pudieron salir de mi boca, sin balbucear, gracias al cielo.

El hombre, ataviado con un perfecto traje Armani, levantó una ceja en mi dirección.

_Cambia esa cara de memo y compórtate, Isabella._

Me regañé a mí misma mientras me aclaraba la garganta.

-Comenzaremos la visita en el salón de los Meteoritos.-Me puse a un lado de la puerta, y el grupo de quince personas cruzó, comenzando a fotografiar todo lo que se cruzaba a su paso.

-Después de ti- Esa voz aterciopelada sonó malditamente cerca de mi oído, y lo miré alterada.

-¿Disculpa?-Oh, cielos. Ya había comenzado a balbucear.

-Que después de ti.- Ah, era una caballero. Sonreí con nerviosismo mientras me encaminaba en la sala, y lo sentí caminar detrás de mí.

Muy cerca de mí, cabe aclarar.

Me estremecí al sentir su dulce aliento sobre mi cabeza.

Ese hombre estaba intentando asesinarme.

_Deja de comportarte como una niñata de 15 años y concéntrate._

Eso es. Concéntrate. Ignóralo.

Decidida a siquiera mirarlo, seguí con el paseo lo más normal que pude, pero me era imposible evitar las penetrantes miradas del cobrizo, o la forma en la que se me acercaba hasta casi pegarse a mí cuando nadie nos observaba.

Luego de cuarenta minutos de guiar a turistas de aquí para allá, el paseo estaba terminado, y yo estaba feliz de poder salir corriendo de allí.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado de la visita al Museo. Muchas gracias por venir, y los esperamos de vuelta.-Me quedé observando como el grupo se desvanecía lentamente, y me giré sobre mis talones.

Enfilé directo hacia los cambiadores, cuando una voz varonil a mis espaldas me obligó a detenerme.

-¡Oye, guía!-Mordiéndome el labio hasta casi hacerme sangre, me giré para mirar a mi nuevo infierno personal.

-¿Si?

-¿Podrías decirme dónde queda el baño?-Alcé una ceja, mirando hacia el enorme cartel que colgaba sobre mi cabeza y rezaba '_Baños_' junto con una flecha a la izquierda. Volví a mirarlo a él, que sonreía socarronamente.

Maldito.

-No creo que necesites mi ayuda para encontrarlos.

Me volví a girar, y emprendí la marcha hacia un lugar seguro, pero dos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura, haciéndome girar en redondo.

-Oh, sí. Sí que la necesito.-Lo oí murmurar, antes de que sus labios se apretaran contra los míos.

Sabía que debía apartarme. Lo sabía.

Pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, y me limite a quedarme allí, rodeada pos sus brazos, respondiéndole el beso a aquellos labios demandantes que se movían sobre los míos.

_Si esto no es el cielo, pega en el palo._

Su aroma a loción de afeitar, café y hombre impregnaba mi nariz, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en él.

En sus brazos rodeándome. En sus labios calientes sobre los míos.

En su mano sobre mi nuca, impidiéndome apartarme.

No supe en qué maldito momento, él me había levantado del suelo, y había ingresado a uno de los baños conmigo.

-No…-Eso fue lo único que fui capaz de murmurar antes de que él me metiera en un pequeño cubículo, y tomara mi trasero con brusquedad, haciéndome enredar mis piernas en sus caderas.

-Sí, cariño. Sí.

Planeaba apartarlo, juro que sí, pero en cuanto sus manos se colaron en mi camisa, y estrujaron mis senos con fuerza, mis planes se fueron a la mierda.

Él no era suave. Diablos que no.

Era rudo, brusco, necesitado.

Me quitó la ropa en menos de diez segundos, y se bajó los pantalones.

-Odio tu maldito traje-Susurré. Había estado intentando quitarle la corbata por lo que me parecían horas.

Él soltó una risa seca, y se quitó el saco, para luego abrir su camisa con eficiencia.

Cuando tuve su torso desnudo frente a mí, me dediqué a explorar los planos de su cuerpo con la punta de mis dedos.

Acaricie su abdomen, y fui bajando, mientras él besaba mis senos, haciéndome temblar.

-Te necesito.-Levantó su mirada hacía mí, y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

-¿Qué necesitas, preciosa?-Él agachó su cabeza y mordió con delicadeza mi pezón derecho. No pude evitar gemir con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.-Dilo, dime qué necesitas.

-A ti, dentro mío. Ahora.

Pareció gustarle mi exigencia, porque en menos de un segundo, lo sentí entrar en mí con fuerza, de golpe.

Era enorme. Se movió contra mí con un ritmo frenético haciéndome gritar de placer.

-¡No puedo más!

-Córrete, Bella. ¡Vente conmigo, amor!-El único ruido que se oía era el de nuestras respiraciones agitadas, nuestros gemidos y el de mi espalda al chocar contra la pared.

Estábamos tan pegados que ya no se sabía dónde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro.

Y me corrí. Toqué el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Gritando su nombre.

Con la respiración agitada, bajé la cabeza hacia su hombro.

Edward acaricio mis cabellos, lenta y protectoramente.

Y entonces, comencé a llorar.

-Sh, pequeña, no. No llores.

-Te odio.-Le dije entre sollozos.

-Lo sé. Lo sé, Bells. Soy el peor marido que se pueda pedir, y lo siento tanto. No te merezco. No las merezco. Ni a ti ni a Nessie. Lo siento…

-Cuando te vi allí, yo-yo…Te extrañé tanto, idiota.

Edward me estrechó aún más contra él, y me relajé sobre su cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti. Te he extrañado tanto, mi amor.

-Se supone que volverías hasta dentro de cinco meses, ¿Porqué…¿-Dejé la pregunta inconclusa mientras levantaba la cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo a la cara.

Edward me sonrió con ternura, acariciando mis cabellos.

-Me levanté hoy, y comprendí que nada de eso importaba. La empresa, el dinero. ¿De qué me servía si no era feliz? ¿Si no te tenía a ti y a Nessie? Ustedes son mi vida. Son todo lo que amo, y todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Y yo las descuidé, me aparte y no las protegí como debí hacerlo. Bella, dame otra oportunidad, cariño. Prometo hacerlo bien esta vez. No te defraudaré, nunca más. Sólo… dame una oportunidad más. Sólo una.-Las lágrimas ya habían desbordado mis ojos, y corrían libres por mis mejillas mientras Edward las limpiaba con suavidad.

-Sabes que te amo, Edward. Y que te daré otra oportunidad.-Mi cobrizo sonrió torcidamente y se acercó a mí para besarme, pero lo detuve a dos centímetros de mis labios-Pero si nos vuelves a dejar de lado, Cullen, juro que te cortaré las pelotas.

Edward hizo una falsa expresión de dolor.

-Eso sueña doloroso. Nunca más las dejaré de lado, cariño. Aparte, creo que necesito mis pelotas para procrear a nuestros futuros niños.

-¿Futuros niños?

-¿Quieres más hijos conmigo, amor?

-Quiero todo lo que tengas para darme, Edward.

-Pues entonces prepárate, cielo. Debo compensar todos estos meses que estuvimos separados-Susurró mientras me volvía a besar con avidez.

Y esa es la historia de cómo Edward Cullen, volvió a casa.

Oh, y de cómo me expulsaron del trabajo por 'conductas incorrectas y poco profesionales', también.

..

.

_No tengo idea de dónde salió esto, pero hoy me levanté y sentí la necesidad de escribirlo. Espero que les guste._

_Un beso a todas, y muchísimas gracias por leerme._


End file.
